


The Hanged Man

by bluemooning



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Aged-Up Character(s), Blindfolds, Bondage, Established Relationship, Gags, Hand Jobs, M/M, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:39:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6918613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemooning/pseuds/bluemooning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The main lesson of the Hanged Man is that we "control" by letting go - we "win" by surrendering... it reminds us that the best approach to a problem is not always the most obvious. When we most want to force our will on someone, that is when we should release. When we most want to have our own way, that is when we should sacrifice."<br/>or, the fic where Kuroo fucks Tsukishima in midair</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hanged Man

**Author's Note:**

> The quote in the summary was Frankenstein-ed from [here](http://www.learntarot.com/maj12.htm)  
> This was a fun way to kick off summer break B)

It was just a game, Kuroo had said, he had said so in his low voice and it had been a comfort when presented with this foreign thing, where he had filled the sheet of paper with underscores and a rudimentary gallows. And it had seemed simple enough, make one wrong choice too many and you’re a dead man, and maybe it would have only been a game if Kuroo hadn’t got that smirk on his face and a _What If_ dancing on his lips.

They were in love, Tsukishima thought, and with love came trust, or so he had imagined. He had laid all his cards out on the table less than fifteen minutes ago, and Kuroo had listened so attentively, he had nodded along and made his promises. But they weren’t playing a card game and he had still been scheming all along, playing by the rules of his own selfish intentions, and with that new knowledge Tsukishima so desperately wanted to kick himself - he wanted to, so badly, but when he writhed there was nothing but thick air coddling his bound, immobile self. A web of knots kept him standing on his tiptoes, dangling from the ceiling from multiple points. The weight of a blindfold was heavy on his eyes, and completely surrounded him in darkness.

“Guess,” said Kuroo, his low voice sending Tsukishima trembling more. Silence hung between the two as Tsukishima strained to remember what had been on the paper - which letters were already written into the spaces Kuroo had so generously provided, and which ones had been the cause of his downfall. The little stick man hanging from his gallows had only been a leg or two away from being complete, and there had been so many more letters that had previously made Kuroo sigh, shake his head, and add to the reject pile.

“D,” Tsukishima made a wild guess, but pronounced it carefully all the same. He heard Kuroo click his tongue from far away, and Tsukishima’s heart sank into his gut - this was the end, wasn’t it, the cloth slipping between his teeth and being tied behind his head was proof enough of that.

“It was ‘oxytocin’,” said Kuroo, and neatly tightened the last of the knots securing Tsukishima’s right thigh to the rafters above them, in Kuroo’s attic apartment he must have picked for a reason, any reason, but when Tsukishima tried to think it over he came up short. He might have liked to slug the reason out of Kuroo, but his hands were tied behind him, they had been since the letter S; and when the letter R came and went, Tsukishima had found himself neatly trussed up. Ropes ran over his lean body, binding his arms and chest, and when Kuroo had tied the first knot lifting him so his toes just touched the floor, that was when Tsukishima had realized this was a different sort of game, not the kind he had anticipated.

“You were really close,” Kuroo was behind him now, hands tugging at his shirt and working the buttons apart one by one, until the cool air was more than obvious against Tsukishima’s skin. And he had never thought much of his chest, flat and unassuming and just another warm body in the locker room. But when Kuroo ran his callused hands over Tsukishima’s body, he squeezed in all the right places and _god_ he teased him good, he made Tsukishima whine into the cloth tied between his teeth and made his stoicism break with every passing second. “I thought you were gonna get it,” said Kuroo, and his fingernails left red indentions in Tsukishima’s skin, pressing hard and making sure he wouldn’t forget for some time. “Because you’re a smart kid,”

Hearing Kuroo’s praise made something bubble up within Tsukishima, warm and perfect and reminding him of soft music and sunsets. He whined more when Kuroo planted a line of fluttery kisses on his neck and collarbones, his lips travelling and occasionally lingering, biting with sharp teeth until Tsukishima truly understood the meaning of predator and prey. The smell of blood filled his nose, and that was his blood, and Kuroo licked it up and laughed all the while. He put a hand on Tsukishima’s hips - the boy was teetering on his trembling left leg, his toes just barely touching the floor, his last connection to being grounded and it was slipping fast from his grasp.

Kuroo’s words had the ability to work Tsukishima up into a frenzy, and knowing that didn’t make it any better when he leaned in close to Tsukishima and his breath came in hot bursts. “But you let me down,” he said lowly, and began to undo Tsukishima’s pants slowly, so slowly, dragging it out until Tsukishima’s leaking cock sprung out, half turgid and tinged pink. He wrapped his hand around the shaft and began to stroke with his fingertips, massaging the veiny skin and pressing in order to push Tsukishima’s buttons more. “You couldn’t pull through this time,”

Vitriol pooled at the corners of Tsukishima’s mouth, but when he tried to spit it out it resulted in a guttural moan and a surprisingly slutty hip thrust upwards, attempting to hurry it along now, we haven’t got all day, my asshole and dick are throbbing and it’s all your fault. Kuroo must have sensed it too, because when he pulled Tsukishima’s pants down some more and slipped a digit up his hole, it sent Tsukishima reeling and whimpering more.

The first thing he would do, he imagined, once he was freed, would be to punch Kuroo right in the kisser - show him a small measure of what he was going through now. Tsukishima imagined all this the best he could, in the midst of the fog surrounding his mind. But when Kuroo added a second finger and pumped Tsukishima’s erection with added fervor, all thoughts of hate left his mind, and were replaced by wanton need and desire, churning in his gut something burning hot.

“Show me,” Kuroo said breathlessly into Tsukishima’s ear, “what you can do,”

He gave one more stroke, another hard one, he showed his love through the way his fingers clenched around Tsukishima’s length and how he kept pumping even after he had done his job, thoroughly milking his boyfriend until it covered the floor and the table and the letter ‘X’. Semen stuck to his hands in clumps and after he untied Tsukishima’s gag, he brought his fingers up and let Tsukishima suck them dry. When he pulled his hand away, the fingers were slick with something between spit and sweat - it was impossible to tell the difference, both were dripping from Tsukishima in buckets, making the floorboards wet beneath his balancing leg. He panted more and squinted hard out of instinct when Kuroo took the blindfold off. The room was dimly lit but it was all a blur to Tsukishima, with edges melting into each other and shapes little more than a suggestion. It was much easier to feel like this, to sink deeper in this feeling of trust, and when Kuroo leaned in close and kissed him without tongue, it felt natural to close his eyes.

“Can you do one more thing for me?”

“Depends,”

Kuroo’s laugh came brashly and it shook his entire body. “You’re so coy, Tsukki,” With little fanfare, he unbuttoned his pants and eased his erection out of his kitten print boxers; it glistened in the warm air, and the sight of it made Tsukishima quiver in anticipation. With a crinkle of plastic, Kuroo unwrapped a silver packet and slipped a condom on, meeting Tsukishima’s eyes with his own. He leaned forward and pressed Tsukishima to his body, and even though his palms were warm on Tsukishima’s back, he still shivered beneath the contact. His stretched leg spasmed slightly and Kuroo frowned at the sight.

“Help me out here,” he said, and stepped back, he suddenly seized Tsukishima’s left leg, his touch electric - he hoisted it up and let the knee bend naturally, carrying it like he might help carry a old lady’s groceries across the street, an action with the purest of intentions; but now his arm muscles were flexing so sinfully and he didn’t even know it. “God, you’re so ready,” he said under his breath, and when he thrust in for the first time, the noise that came from Tsukishima ought to have been illegal - the way it hitched in his throat, how it rose in the air - it was a special sort of music that served to spur Kuroo on.

Tsukishima let out another gasp, one that swung into a high, high register, and tightened more around Kuroo. He blinked wearily and caught sight of the spectacle before him - even without his glasses, he could still see his swollen cock about ready to burst, and Kuroo standing before him, facing him, because that way he could lean over and arrest Tsukishima’s mouth with his own, in an uncannily chaste kiss that made Tsukishima whine shrilly.

Kuroo pulled away and he was relentless in his own way, methods that Tsukishima had yet to fully understand, even with all his brains his teachers had always waxed poetic on. He could hear the smirk in Kuroo’s voice, even in this heady atmosphere - it was the small things, the way Kuroo’s fingernails dug into his skin, how Kuroo angled his thrusts to send Tsukishima to a whole new level every time. The rope suspending Tsukishima bit into his body, and in any other context, he would have been hyper aware of its presence - but then something bubbled up in him, shrouding him in warmth.

“Just a little more,” Kuroo said through gritted teeth. “Just a little for me, alright?” His voice pierced through to Tsukishima, and he nodded like the world depended on it. “Good boy,” he said, and there it was, there was the smirk, toying with Tsukishima and shattering his stoicism to bits.

There was no room for impassivity here, not anymore - not with raw emotion flowing over him in thick sheets, not with how Kuroo continued to pound into Tsukishima in this way. But when Kuroo suddenly pulled out and came into his condom, his shoulders went lax, and he let out a shuddering breath, his hand still holding onto Tsukishima’s leg, keeping it still through the spasming spells that had begun to afflict it.

In this new state of mind, Tsukishima fell limp, and he could feel Kuroo’s hands on him, undoing the knots and letting him down easy. He was carried over to the couch and briefly left alone, but when Kuroo returned with a glass of water, Tsukishima accepted and drank it readily. He could feel callused hands rubbing at his shoulders, his arms - his reddened skin and the bruises he would need to cover with long sleeves for days to come.

“You did so well, Tsukki,” Kuroo whispered, and when he slid Tsukishima’s glasses back onto his face, the world felt real again. But somehow, he still couldn’t see it coming when Kuroo leaned in for a deep kiss, sweet and suggestive and yet too short. The frown on Tsukishima’s face must have said it all.

“Thanks,” he muttered, and his face stayed as stoic as ever when Kuroo lightly pinched Tsukishima’s cheek.

“I’m being serious,”

“I know,”

“But do you _know_?” said Kuroo, and with an easy movement, his arms were tightly wrapped around Tsukishima, squeezing and holding him close. “Because you have to know, I’m really happy that you trust me,” he continued, and his head rested lightly on Tsukishima’s shoulder. “So so so happy,”

He snuggled deeper into Tsukishima, and his eyelashes brushed against Tsukishima’s shoulders as the air conditioning unit worked away tirelessly. Its mechanical hum blended in with the noises of the city outside, and the couch cushions beneath them creaked when Kuroo shifted his weight.

Tsukishima’s breathing finally slowed, and he caught himself almost nodding off - but instead, he lifted Kuroo’s arms off himself, and stood up on shaky legs. Kuroo’s heavy lidded eyes seemed to be on the edge of sleep too, but when he caught sight of Tsukishima, his eyes widened.

“Tsukki, wait, what’re you-”

He was cut off with a rustling of paper, and when Tsukishima returned, he did so with both paper and pencil. His marks were made with care, and when he had finished, there was a simple gallows and two word’s worth of underscores on the page.

“Tsukishima,” Kuroo repeated, “what’re you doing?”

Tsukishima regarded his boyfriend with slitted golden eyes, and a slow smirk spreading across his face, an expression that fit him so nicely -

“Guess,”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments/kudos are always appreciated :]  
> ~~  
> [tumblr](http://orcmeat.tumblr.com)


End file.
